Justice Finishing Pose
& or & |class=Fighting Pose |similar='Fighting Pose Justice Pose 1 Power Stance Prepare to be Punished Pressure Sign' }} is one of the poses used by Gohan as Great Saiyaman. Overview Gohan uses movements from this pose when first introducing himself to two guys. He uses movements from this pose twice in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, one when re-introducing himself to a revived Frieza and another one shortly after effortlessly defeating him. He also uses one of the movements in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Future Trunks imitates the pose in Dragon Ball Super while learning the Evil Containment Wave in the "Future" Trunks Saga. Video Game Appearances The Justice Finishing Pose is one of Great Saiyaman's Blast 1, with the Justice Pose 1, in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It takes three blast stocks to use, and it puts him at Max Power and increases his stun abilities. While performing it, he yells "Playtime is over!" It also appears as Great Saiyaman's ultimate attack in the ''Budokai'' series, named and with its effect being that the opponent's ki lowers. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Justice Pose and is a Fighting Pose Super Skill used by Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2. The Future Warrior can also obtain this skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 30: "Great Saiyaman is Here". It also appears as an Emote Action under Emotes 26: "Great Saiyaman". Interestingly the Emote version cannot be used by a female Future Warrior of any race (Saiyan, Human, or Majin), however the Justice Pose Super Skill can be used by a Future Warrior of any race or gender. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Justice Pose returns as one of Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 53: "The Fist of Justice!". This PQ can be unlocked by talking to Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman 2 on the floating Resort Island south of Conton City's Recreation Plaza. It also appears as Emotes 54: "Great Saiyaman" which can learned by performing Emotes 55: "Elite Pose" in front of Majin Time Patroller and Saiyaman fan Yokkoi on top of building in the Business District of Conton City. Like in Xenoverse, it can only be used by male characters and Namekians, however there is another version of this emote for female characters Emotes 54: "Great Saiyaman 2" though it is based on a different pose used by Great Saiyaman 2. Like in Xenoverse, this Super Skill can be used by the Future Warrior regardless of race or gender. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Jaco's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Presumably, his usage of the technique is a reference to his working with the Saiya Squad in Xenoverse 2. When performing it, Jaco says "I am the chosen Super Elite who protects universal peace, Galactic Patrolman Jaco!". Gallery 186-95.jpg|Great Saiyaman performs one of his poses SaiyamanPose(BoG).png|Saiyaman poses in Battle of Gods GreatSaiyamanPoses(BoG).png|Saiyaman poses in Battle of Gods TrunksMafuba2.png|Future Trunks imitating the pose in Dragon Ball Super ISGD2.png|Great Saiyaman's Justice Finishing Pose in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Budokai 2 83.jpg|Great Saiyaman performs the Justice Finishing Pose in Budokai 2 Saiyaman 3.jpg|Justice Finishing Pose in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Xenoverse49.PNG|Justice Pose in Xenoverse References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques